Hey Mary
by acemaclove88
Summary: Rory and Dean break up. Who is there for her? i know its overdone...believe me i know. but eh it was word vomit...and i guess its sort of cute. just read it and review...i probably wont continue with it. i'm surprised i posted it actually.


"Hey Mary" Tristan Dugrey smirked as he leaned against Rory's locker.

Rory groaned. She thought that maybe, just maybe today would be a good day "What is it Tristan?" She spat out forcefully as though it hurt her to talk to him.

Tristan mocked hurt and held a hand to his heart "Mary, you wound me!" he said dramatically. "Are we not friends anymore?" he asked innocently with that adorning smirk plastered across his face. God how Rory wished she could slap it off.

"Tristan, you'd have to be mentally ill to think that we were _ever_ friends. Now, could you please move" She asked rudely

Tristan's eyes flashed with hurt but it was gone within seconds. "Sure Mary, just remember though, no one can resist Tristan Dugrey" he smirked before walking away slowly.

Rory rolled her eyes. He was so infuriating, yet there was still something about him that made her want to know the real him. She copped it up to being tired, so she just pushed those thoughts out of her head and walked to class.

Rory sighed as she got to the door. English. This was only one of the classes that she and Tristan shared…however; this one was by far the worst. She sat right next to him; she could always feel his eyes on her, practically burning a hole through the side of her head.

She took a deep breath and walked in, ignoring Tristan's calls and sat down next to him. "Mary, you can't ignore me forever" He chanted

Rory huffed and turned to him "What is it Tristan?"

Tristan smiled "Why nothing Mare, I just wanted to talk. So how's bagboy?" he asked

Rory sighed, she and Dean were going through a rough patch, but he didn't need to know that. "Dean and I are…fine" she forced out

"That didn't sound very convincing Mare." He said

Rory glared, who did he think he was! "Shut up Tristan! Who the fuck do you think you are!" She said loudly

"Wow Mary cusses. Who'd have thought" he commented

Rory sighed in relief as the teacher came in and began lecturing. She didn't know how much more she could take before she went crazy.

As soon as class was out, Rory jumped slightly as she felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and groaned when she saw the number.

"Not now Tristan" She said offhandedly as she walked out of class when she noticed he was about to walk up to her.

Tristan was confused so he followed her.

"Hello." She answered with a sigh

"_Hi Rory" Dean said_

"I'm at school Dean, did you need something?" She asked politely

"_Rory…we need to talk" He said softly_

Rory heard the tone in his voice in and stopped dead in her tracks. She felt tears well in her eyes as she thought of what was coming next. "Dean…I'm at school" She said, her voice wavering slightly

"_I'm sorry Rory, I cant do this anymore." He finally said_

Rory opened the first door she saw, stepped in and locked it before her body slid effortlessly down the wall until she was sitting with her knees against her chest.

"What?" She whispered

"_Rory, look at us! I cant do this anymore…and…there's someone else" he said calmly_

Rory couldn't take it anymore, she snapped her phone shut and tried in vain to stop her tears but eventually she just let them fall. There was someone else? She had left Jess for him! How long had there been someone else? She had just lost the one who was once the love of her life…

Tristan followed her to the deserted hallway and caught snippets of her conversation. He frowned when she locked herself in an empty classroom and a few minutes later heard sobs.

He went up to the door and knocked on it while calling out softly "Rory?"

Rory heard someone call out her name and desperately tried to compose herself but made no move to open the door.

Tristan sighed he took out a paperclip and picked the lock expertly before slowly letting himself in. Rory looked up at the intruder and turned her face away, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Rory?" Tristan said softly as he slowly approached her huddled body on the floor.

"Go away Tristan" She said quietly in between a sob.

Tristan shook his head "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to her

"Please? I…I just cant…please" She sobbed

Tristan pulled her into his arms, holding her tight when she struggled against him "Shh…just calm down" he whispered

"Let me go…just please leave me alone. I don't…I can't…." She sobbed as she struggled to break free from his grasp

Tristan didn't budge "Shh, calm down Rory. It's alright" he comforted when she finally started calming down.

Tristan didn't hear enough of the conversation to know that it was Dean, or that they had broken up. "He…he just" She sobbed and mumbled incoherent words while Tristan tried to get her to stop crying.

Rory cried for about another 20 minutes before she realized where she was and who she was with. She realized that Tristan wasn't all bad…he had his moments, but this was just embarrassing for her. Slowly she looked up at Tristan who was smiling softly down at her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered while moving out of his arms

Tristan pulled her back "What happened Rory?" he asked, using her real name again

Rory shook her head and looked away "nothing" she said softly

Tristan scoffed "Yeah. Nothing. That's why you were crying your eyes out just now while mumbling something about a 'he'" he said

Rory stayed silent…

"It was bagboy wasn't it? What did he do Rory?" Tristan demanded

Rory just shook her head and looked down, not wanting to look at him.

"Rory…" Tristan said firmly

Rory snapped "HE FUCKING DUMPED ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! OVER THE PHONE, HE CANNED MY ASS!!!" she shouted hysterically at him

Tristan was taken back "Actually I think canned my ass refers to being fired from a job" he said, trying to make light of the situation, sighing when she didn't smile "Rory…" he whispered and pulled her against his chest.

"Why? Why wasn't I good enough" She asked him quietly

"Ror…" he trailed off

"I just want to know" she interrupted him

"You are good enough Rory…he's an idiot for letting you go." Tristan said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. He'd never been good at calming girls down.

"This is so embarrassing…" Rory said as she moved out of his embrace. "I'm sorry Tristan, you can go if you want to" she said softly

"No Rory. I'm not just leaving you here like this" he said incredulously

"Why not? Men in my life have a trend of leaving me when I'm most vulnerable." She retorted

"Yeah well, I guess its time for a change then" he shot back

"Please Tristan, this is embarrassing enough. My boyfriend just dumped me…and it's not like you have an obligations to be here. I mean we're not really friends are we?" She pleaded with him

"Its not embarrassing Rory. Shit happens. And I beg to differ, you're the one that never thought we were friends" he said gently

"I'm sorry" She said softly

"For what" Tristan asked confused

"I am pretty hard on you. You're not as bad as you seem" She said quietly

"It's okay. So you want to go home?" he asked

Rory shook her head "Dean lives in stars hollow." She stated

"Okay, then do you want to go to class?" he asked, not knowing what else to do.

Rory shook her head "I'll just stay here I guess. I have to catch the bus home at 3 anyway" She told him

Tristan shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. "Tristan! What…where are we going?" She asked

"You can't stay in an empty classroom for another 4 hours Rory. Come on, I'll take you to my house" he said as they walked towards his car.

"Tristan no…its okay. You don't have to. I don't want you to miss school" She protested as he practically pushed her into his BMW and buckled her in.

"Mary…when have I ever cared about missing class" he smirked

Rory rolled her eyes "What about your parents?" She asked

Tristan scoffed "Yeah…they're in Aruba right now. I'm pretty sure they could care less about what I do when they're away…or even when they're here for that matter." He said emotionlessly

Rory didn't argue, she let him drive her to his house. Once they were there, Tristan escorted her to his room and showed her around. "Okay so, bed…desk…and bathroom's over there. Do you want anything to eat?" he asked

Rory nodded as she looked around "Okay, I'll be back with something then…just…make yourself comfortable" he said before leaving to retrieve something to eat for her.

Rory sat on his bed and considered lying down on it…eventually she did, not caring anymore. She was tired. Tristan came back 15 minutes later carrying a bowl of macaroni and cheese and some soda.

He smiled when he saw her lying on the bed. "Rory" he said, making his presence known.

Rory looked up and smiled "Thanks" she said as she took the bowl from him.

"No problem" he said while setting the soda on the nightstand.

A/N: Word vomit. That's all I have to say. Review


End file.
